


Sorcerer Of Death

by Raeskywalker



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cop Arthur, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Good Mordred (Merlin), How Do I Tag, M/M, Murder, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, dirty cops, hitman merlin, merlin has a killing group, merlin is a vigilante, merlin owns a castle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raeskywalker/pseuds/Raeskywalker
Summary: Set in London early 2000sMerlin slowly brought the phone to his ear, as his informants' rushed voice invaded the silence. He could just make out some of the garbled nonsense he spoke. Translating quickly in his mind."Merlin, you have to be careful. Arthur has his eye on you. Your last killing was rushed, too sloppy. I had to ensure no evidence was left."Merlins' hand dug into the flimsy phone, his teeth clenched. It wasn't his fault that the man had fought back.He answered the frantic man, his voice steely. "Thank you for that, I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you."When he disconnected the call, he called out for Morgana. They had a problem, an Arthur Pendragon problem.
Relationships: Gwaine/Lancelot (Merlin), Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Sorcerer Of Death

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I have to finish my other Merlin fic, but this has been sitting in my documents for ages. So I patched it up and plan to finish it (knowing me it won't get finished XD) I love feedback so if you guys want me to update/any feedback tell me.  
Minor spoilers for Emrys

Arthur threw his hands up exasperated, his face buried itself into his hands. A groan echoing through the office, his hand scrubbed through his scruffy hair as his bleary vision met with a figure chuckling as he plonked a cup of coffee onto the table.  
Eagerly, he grabbed the steaming cup and gulped it down, grimacing as the hot liquid scorched his throat, he slowly brought it up sipping it slower as he studied the man in front of him.  
"What time is it?" He asked Lancelot, his voice heavy with sleep.  
"4:30" Lancelot replied, his voice filled with silent laughter.  
Arthur groaned again, his voice muffled as he dropped his head into the comfort of his arms.  
"Why am I here at 4:30 in the morning?"  
"Morgause wants to see you about the case."  
Arthur immediately seemed to sober up, his expression guarded with determination and stubbornness. Without another word, he stood up, gathered his coffee and headed into Morguases office.

He knocked, shifting from one foot to the next as the curt "Come in" finally echoed through the ajar door.  
Morgause didn't even glance up as Arthur approached the desk, she gestured for him to sit and the office lapsed into an awkward silence, the clicking of her keyboard the only sound, reverberating through the office.  
Finally, after what seemed like hours, Morgause glanced up, hands folded up in an almost villain like style, propping her chin up.  
"Arthur, has their been any updates on your case?" She inquired  
"No, Emrys is very careful and meticulous not a speck of DNA has been found in any of the crime scenes."  
Mourgause sighed, massaging her pounding headache,  
"Walk me through what you have so far."  
Arthur downs the rest of his coffee, before beginning, the facts he had memorised easily coming to him. Which is no problem considering he spends every working day studying them, trying to find something. Anything.  
"Emrys plans very carefully, he targets victims that he may seem as being 'sinful' he plans ahead, every route, every neighbour, the victims' everyday life. After he has gathered enough information, he strikes always at night. No sign of forced entry so the victim lets him in. He always stages his attacks as natural causes, suicide, heart attack. etc.  
Then he proceeds to take three million dollars from the victims' bank account, always signing the receipt as EMYS, which we deciphered as Emrys, which is a famous sorcerer who wreaks havoc on all that have sinned. No signs of struggle from the victim are found and no DNA is found."  
Morgause cursed in Italian, she glanced at Arthur her eyes betraying the sheer weight on her shoulders.  
"The public is getting restless Arthur and you know what that means."  
Arthur nodded sharply, the higher-ups were pressing, for answers, for closure, for credit.  
Every cop in London all shared one common hatred for them, they never knew or cared how hard each job was all they cared about was the end result, the credit they would receive. Which didn't matter to Arthur, he just wanted these bastards off the streets, but he knew Morgause was under a lot of pressure.  
"I need something, anything to show them." Her blue eyes pleaded with him, "I know it's an impossible task, but please, I need something."  
Arthur nodded, "I was just going to visit the lab, see if we could examine the bank account number left. I won't let you down, we can't let them win."  
Morgause smiled faintly, before dismissing him, he walked out a string of swear words already tumbling out.  
"Trouble?" Lancelot asked, joining him as he hopped in the elevator.  
"I want him caught." Arthur growled, "He's killing innocent people and there's nothing I can do to stop him!"  
"If anyone can find him it's you, just be patient, he'll slip up soon enough."  
Arthur spun around, his sky blue eyes narrowing in fury as he spat out. "But when! How many more people does he have to kill before I can catch this SOB."  
...  
The door to the office opened and Morgana entered, her summer dress swished around her ankles as she held the thick file as if it was her child.  
Merlin sat, his eyebrows furrowed as he regarded each email, skimming through each. He sighed, irritation clearly weighing himself down.  
"Morgana!" His bright blue eyes lit up as he glanced at the file she held.  
Wordlessly, she handed the file to him and sat, waiting for him to read through the information they had collected before speaking.  
"I know we usually don't take these kinds of requests, but Gwen's friend is in trouble."  
Merlin gestured for her to continue as he regarded the grainy picture.  
"Her friend Elyan found his wife in bed with another, he immediately filed for a divorce and the children were sent to him. But she completely ignores the children, doesn't see them, doesn't send any money and Elyan is struggling. Social Services found out and they say that if he doesn't start treating them properly, they will go into the system."  
Merlins' eyes flashed, everyone that works with him knows that he despises the adoption system, he and his sister both had a dark past, along with everybody that works for him.  
Morgana continued, her voice soft with emotion, "He doesn't deserve this, he works so hard he starts early and finishes even later, his hands always shake and are always rough with splinters. His kids are the kindest I have ever met, they love their dad, so devoted and so smart."  
Merlin nodded, his face set with hard anger.  
"How long do we have?"  
"Gwen says that he has 3 days until the kids are taken away."  
"Gather everyone up," He said, "We have a job to do."  
Morgana flew straight into him, hugging tight.  
"After this, we are taking a break."  
Merlin looked confused  
"Gwen wants to invite all of you to dinner to get your blessing and whatnot."  
Merlin's laughter rippled through the room, his eyes shining with kindness, "Of course, I shall love to meet the famous Gweniuvere."


End file.
